


Strength

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Antennae, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mothman is king, Strength Kink, Trans Duck Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Duck leaned forward, pushing down on Indrid’s shoulders firmly, pinning him down. “I saidstay.”Indrid’s eyes were wide. “You’re stronger than me,” he said softly, awed.Duck lifted an eyebrow. “You sure, darlin’? ‘Cause you’re a big fuckin’ moth person.”Indrid attempted to sit up, but Duck’s strong hold on him kept him down. “I can’t escape,” he said, a shiver going down his spine.“‘S that so?” Duck drawled. “Does that mean you’re gonna be good for me?”
Relationships: Indrid Cold/Duck Newton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Morgie (MorganEAshton), Sam (ThisWasInevitable), Lace (destopianLuxury), and Salem (renrobot) for helping me with this concept and the dialogue!

*

Indrid pulled off his glasses, setting them on the bedside table. He happily flopped backward onto the bed, stretching out luxuriously. Duck crawled over him and pressed kisses to his mandibles and cheeks until they were both laughing. 

Duck sat up, straddling Indrid’s hips, and pressed his hands on Indrid’s shoulders. He wanted to go get the lube. “Stay,” he ordered with a smirk. With a reckless grin, Indrid struggled against Duck’s hold. Duck leaned forward, pushing down on Indrid’s shoulders firmly, pinning him down. “I said _stay_.” 

Indrid’s eyes were wide. “You’re stronger than me,” he said softly, awed. 

Duck lifted an eyebrow. “You sure, darlin’? ‘Cause you’re a big fuckin’ moth person.” 

Indrid attempted to sit up, but Duck’s strong hold on him kept him down. “I can’t escape,” he said, a shiver going down his spine. 

“‘S that so?” Duck drawled. “Does that mean you’re gonna be good for me?” 

“I promise nothing,” Indrid giggled. Duck rolled his eyes as he got off of Indrid and took the lube out of the bedside drawer. He moved to straddle him again. “Although I think it’s really hot you’re stronger than me, even though you’re smaller.” 

“You’re, like, twice my size!” Duck laughed. 

“I’m not playing this up,” Indrid insisted. 

“Really, now,” Duck said slowly, an idea forming in his mind. Indrid nodded. “So you’re kinda at my mercy, then.” Indrid let out an aroused chirring sound and nodded again. “You’re fuckin’ _mine_ , aren’t you?” The sylph groaned and wriggled his hips eagerly. 

Then Duck paused. “You okay, sugar? Your antennae are all flat.” 

“Just feeling submissive,” Indrid murmured. He moaned as Duck grinded on his cock. “ _Please_ fuck me, Duck. I can’t get away and I love it.” 

“I thought when y’got real submissive your wings-” _crash_. Duck looked over to see Indrid’s wing had clipped the lamp and knocked it off the bedside table. 

Indrid gave him a guilty grin. “Oops?”

“What do you say?” Duck admonished, leaning down to brush his lips against Indrid’s. 

“Sorry,” Indrid whispered, kissing him. 

Duck returned the kiss with enthusiasm before sitting back up. “Hmm… should I punish you for that?” 

“Yes, please,” Indrid breathed. Duck reached up and stroked an antenna where it laid flat against Indrid’s head, and he moaned softly, eyes fluttering shut. 

“Huh, what does a rude little moth who messes up my things deserve?”

Indrid looked up at him hopefully. “Having his antennae tugged until he screams?”

Duck laughed. “I was gonna say, ‘bein’ pinned down and fucked until he can't cum anymore.’” Indrid let out a soft, drawn-out chirp. “What’s that noise mean? I ain’t heard it before.” 

“I’m submitting to you,” Indrid said, eyes half-lidded. “For you to do whatever you want to me.” 

“Whatever I want, hmm?” Duck leaned down and nipped Indrid’s jaw, just above where the soft fuzz began. “I want you to eat me out.” 

Indrid nodded, letting out a soft noise of arousal. “How do you want me?” 

Duck got up off of Indrid, moving to lean against the headboard. He spread his legs and licked his lips. “C’mere, darlin’.” 

Indrid happily laid with his head between Duck’s legs, his mandibles pressing against his inner thighs as he licked. Duck moaned, leaning his head back happily. He reached down and lightly traced his finger over one of Indrid’s antennae, making him groan with his lips against Duck’s cunt. 

Teasing his antennae, Duck ran his fingers over them gently. Indrid bucked his hips reflexively and whined, his tongue swiping over Duck’s pussy. He writhed as Duck gently squeezed the bases of them, and let out that drawn-out chirp noise again. “I think I like that noise,” Duck said conversationally as Indrid fell apart beneath him. “Gonna make you do it over and over.” 

He felt his thighs begin trembling as Indrid tongued his clit. “Oh, fuck, Drid…” Indrid eagerly kept licking over Duck’s clit, circling it with his tongue before sliding it all over, rubbing and pressing with enthusiasm. “Shit, you’re gonna make me cum.” Indrid hummed happily. 

Smiling, Duck tugged lightly on Indrid’s antennae and he whimpered, arching his back. With one more tug, Indrid was cumming, panting against Duck’s cunt. “Keep goin’, darlin’. I ain’t done with you yet.” 

Dazed, Indrid made the submissive noise again and kept dutifully licking Duck’s pussy until the ranger gasped, arching his back as he came, thrills of pleasure zipping up his spine. 

“That was good, darlin’,” Duck said, “but not quite good ‘nough to make up for the mess you made.” He grabbed Indrid’s head and forced it closer to his cunt. “Again.” Indrid moaned, eager to obey, and lapped at Duck’s cunt until he was cumming again.

“Good boy,” Duck said, voice a little shaky. “You wanna be fucked?” 

Indrid chirped happily, sitting up. He cleaned himself up with wipes before retrieving the harness for Duck and the strap he wanted. “How’re you doin’, babe?”

“Good,” Indrid replied, smiling. “Excited for what comes next.” 

“How do the futures look?” 

“Amazing,” Indrid purred. 

Duck put on the harness and lubed up the toy. “Good. Now get on your back.” Indrid laid on his back, wings splayed submissively. “Now open yourself up,” Duck said, giving him the lube. 

Indrid sighed as he relaxed, coating his fingers in lube. He carefully pressed a finger into his asshole with a soft, eager whimper. “Good boy,” Duck said quietly, and laughed as Indrid reflexively bucked his hips forward.

When he was ready to be fucked, Duck crawled over him. He pressed kisses to each of his mandibles before pushing the toy, ridged like Indrid’s own cock, into him. 

“Gimme your hands.” Duck gathered Indrid’s two left hands in his own, pinning them down at the wrists, and then did the same on the right side. “Now try to escape.” Indrid struggled against Duck’s hold for a few moments, strongly enough to make him work to keep him held down, but eventually gave up with another one of the submissive chirp noises. “Now I’m gonna fuck you as long and as hard as I want.”

Indrid nodded eagerly, eyes sparkling with delight. “Yes, yes please.” He moaned as Duck’s hips started moving, sharp and fast, just as promised. “Oh, fuck, darling, _yes_.” 

“Who do you belong to?” Duck asked, panting as he pounded into Indrid’s ass. 

“You, oh, I belong to _you_ , Duck,” Indrid said, leaning his head back in ecstasy. 

After a couple of minutes, Indrid was babbling. “Oh, Duck, my love, my darling, that feels so good... Please don’t stop,” he begged. 

Duck only moved faster. Letting go of Indrid’s wrists, he grabbed Indrid’s cock and moved his hand up and down it only a few times before Indrid keened and came, splattering the fur on his belly with white. Duck looked down at him fondly as he kept jerking him off until Indrid whined from the sensitivity.

Carefully, Duck pulled out. He cleaned off Indrid’s cum with a clean wipe and took off the harness. “Sugar? How we doin’?” 

“Really good,” Indrid said dreamily, eyes half-closed in the afterglow. 

Duck stroked his mane, and he let out the drawn-out chirp noise again. “Wanna go again?” 

“In a minute, yes,” Indrid said with a soft purr. So Duck went into the bathroom to wash off the toy, and when he returned, Indrid was sitting up and more alert. 

Duck climbed on the bed and leaned against the headboard. “Come lay in front of me,” he said. “Head on my belly.” Indrid did so, relaxing his head back against Duck and closing his eyes. He shivered as he felt hands on his antennae. 

Duck watched as, with only a few touches, Indrid was back to full hardness. “This must feel real good,” he said thoughtfully. Indrid only nodded and chirped. “Although, I know it feels even better when I…” He leaned down a little to lick over the last couple of inches of an antenna. Indrid keened, trembling. “You’re so fuckin’ eager for it. ‘S hot.” 

He licked the other antenna the same way, and Indrid wriggled, unable to stay still in his pleasure. “You gonna stop squirmin’ or do I need to hold you down?” Indrid only whimpered in response, clearly trying to keep still, tensing his muscles to fight the urge to squirm. “‘Cause I will. You know I can.” 

Then Duck did something he hadn’t done before. He gently bit down on Indrid’s antenna, careful with his teeth, just applying enough pressure to mix pain and pleasure. Indrid made the submissive drawn-out chirp sound, much louder than before, arching his back and panting. Playfully, Duck bit the other antenna the same way, and Indrid gasped, groaning needfully. “Duck, _Duck_ , I’m gonna-” Mid-sentence, he came a third time, bucking his hips with a whine. 

“Damn, darlin’. You were s’posed to wait until I was ridin’ you to do that.” He smirked and kissed the top of Indrid’s head. “Oh well. Guess I’ll have to punish you again.” Indrid chirped hazily in response, clearly too fucked-out to care. “When you come down, you’re gonna finger me ‘til I can’t walk.” 

Indrid nodded and scooted up some to nuzzle at Duck’s jaw and cheek. “Jus’ cause you’re cute, that don’t mean you can skip out on makin’ me cum,” Duck teased. 

“I look forward to doing so, my love,” Indrid said adoringly, becoming more alert. “Let me get cleaned up first.” After getting the cum off of him, Indrid stretched his arms above his head. “Lay on your back, sweetheart.” 

Duck did so, spreading his legs. “Don’t forget who’s in charge,” Duck said faux-sweetly. “Remember how easily I overpowered you earlier? You’re jus’ free ‘cause I let you go.” Indrid shivered with eagerness at the thought. Duck moaned as his thick fingers rubbed against his pussy. He panted as the fingers pressed into him before slowly thrusting and curling just the way he liked it. “Oh, fuck, yes. You’re so good, Drid. Fuck...” 

Indrid only smiled at him before picking up speed. Finger-fucking his boyfriend, it wasn’t long before Indrid made Duck cum, whimpering as he climaxed, eyes shut tightly enough to see stars. 

Dreamily, Duck spread his arms. “C’mere,” he said, and Indrid happily snuggled into his embrace. He held him close, nuzzling his mane warmly. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Indrid replied, kissing the top of his head. “You were so sexy being all dominant like that. I really enjoyed it.” 

“Me, too,” Duck said, stroking Indrid’s wing slowly. He began purring at the pleasant touches. “I love how sweet and submissive y’get. That noise you make is real cute.” 

“Thanks,” Indrid said shyly. He purred louder as Duck gave him kisses on the jaw. “Can we stay like this awhile?” 

“As long as you want,” Duck promised, smiling.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy <3


End file.
